


Противоположности притягиваются

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от G до T [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Гинтоки шёл по длинному коридору в сторону лифта, листая в телефоне ленту твиттера. Внезапно резко врезался в кого-то, и упал пятой точкой на пол, не удержав равновесия. Очки слетели с него и с треском разбились. Экрану телефона повезло больше, и тот остался невредимым. Гинтоки поднял взгляд и увидел высокого мужчину, в которого он, собственно, вписался.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851262
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Противоположности притягиваются

Гинтоки устало потёр переносицу, подняв очки и нацепив их на голову. Волосы сегодня были запутаннее обычного, под глазами красовались тёмные круги. Уже которое издательство отказывалось с ним работать. Надежда оставалась на последнее, которое пока что не было перечеркнуто, и черными чернилами красовалось на листке блокнота. Гинтоки еще раз сверился с номером на сайте, и нажал вызов. Пара долгих гудков и такое же томительное ожидание. Если и тут будет провал, можно смело выбрасывать свои труды на помойку и искать себе другую работу. В телефоне раздался мужской бодрый голос: 

—Здравствуйте! Вы позвонили в издательство «ХХХ». Чем могу помочь? 

— Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Саката Гинтоки, я начинающий писатель. Хотел бы сотрудничать с вашим издательством.

— Саката-сан, могу ли я назначить вам встречу? 

— Конечно же. Когда вам будет удобно. 

— Завтра на 13:00 вас устроит? 

— Да, я буду.

— Хорошо. До свиданья и хорошего вам дня! 

— Спасибо, и вам тоже.

Гинтоки сбросил вызов и положил телефон на свой рабочий стол. Тот был завален бумагами, книгами, другой разной канцелярией и ещё многими бесполезными вещами. Творческий беспорядок в своём «чистом» виде. Неужели его не послали куда подальше? Более того, сразу назначили встречу, даже не требуя никакой информации по телефону. «Может быть, что-то всё же из этого получится», — подумал Гинтоки. Он снял очки с головы, положил их на более-менее свободное место на столе. Окинул взглядом свою маленькую квартирку. Она казалась бы намного больше, если бы всё здесь было убрано и стояло на своих местах. Но Саката питал слабость к бесполезным и милым вещами, которыми был завален весь дом, а о такой вещи, как «уборка» забыл давно. Он даже кровать ленился заправлять. Зачем, если каждую ночь ты всё равно будешь ложиться спать. Зато многочисленные мягкие игрушки он каждое утро заботливо расставлял. Еще одна вещь, которую он делал с завидным упорством – это мытьё посуды. Гинтоки ненавидел, когда на его кухне был беспорядок или, тем более, немытые тарелки. Саката взял яркий зелёный стикер, написал место и время встречи, и приклеил на холодильник, чтобы точно не забыть. Сразу же взял телефон и поставил будильник. Ещё одна вещь, которую он ненавидел – это опаздывать, хоть и не всегда мог быть пунктуальным. Но всё же на встречу по поводу издательства его книги, над которой он пыхтел два года, опаздывать никак нельзя. 

И вот, судьбоносный день настал. Гинтоки встал вовремя, собрался, взял свою любимую коричневую сумку через плечо, которая была завешана разноцветными значками. Хоть человеком он был не суеверным, но был уверен, что именно эта сумка у него счастливая и приносит удачу. Гинтоки протёр линзы очков, надел их. Взял проездной в метро, телефон, на котором, кстати, тоже висел брелок с клубничкой, и захватил наушники. Местный транспорт без старого доброго рока? Нет, не слышали. Дважды проверив, закрыл ли он дверь от квартиры, Гинтоки, наконец, отправился в путь. Доехал без приключений и вовремя был на месте. Теперь перед ним красовалось высокое строгое здание издательства. Гинтоки толкнул от себя вращающиеся двери и зашёл внутрь. Там, за стойкой, сидела, как и положено, секретарша. На её нагрудном бэйджике Гинтоки прочитал имя – Имаи Нобуме. Саката кивнул в знак приветствия, назвался, и ему объяснили, какой этаж и который по счёту кабинет ему нужен. 

Зайдя внутрь, Гинтоки увидел мужчину. Тот разговаривал по телефону, и Саката узнал вчерашний голос. У этого была табличка с именем на столе – Ямазаки Сагару. Гинтоки постоял у входа и, по всем правилам, подождал, пока его пригласят сесть. Ямазаки приветливо улыбнулся, положил трубку и кивнул, приглашая сесть на стул, который стоял напротив его стола. Саката так и поступил. Далее было скучное собеседование. Гинтоки принёс копию своего детектива, заполнил какие-то бумаги, оставил свои контактные данные. Сагару сказал, что в течение недели его книгу должен прочитать их главный и, если тот сочтёт книгу достойной, Гинтоки об этом оповестят и назначат ещё одну встречу, уже с большим количеством деталей. Еще пара рабочих вопросов, и Саката был свободен. Он попрощался с Ямазаки и вышел из его кабинета. 

Гинтоки шёл по длинному коридору в сторону лифта, листая в телефоне ленту твиттера. Внезапно резко врезался в кого-то, и упал пятой точкой на пол, не удержав равновесия. Очки слетели с него и с треском разбились. Экрану телефона повезло больше, и тот остался невредимым. Гинтоки поднял взгляд и увидел высокого мужчину, в которого он, собственно, вписался. 

—Ой, извините, — пробубнил Гинтоки. Он думал, что мужчина сейчас, по всем законам жанра, подаст руку и поможет встать, еще и поднимет его упавшие вещи. Между ними заиграет романтика и всё прочее, но, в итоге, тот просто глянул на Сакату сверху вниз и поспешил пойти дальше по своим делам. 

Не оценив такого поведения, Гинтоки развернулся на полу и подставил «джентльмену» в костюме подножку. Тот з грохотом упал, встречая носом пол.

— Слышь, мудила, не слышал, что я попросил прощения? — Гинтоки, всё еще сидя на жопе ровно, скрестил на груди руки. 

— Какого хуя ты творишь, придурок? — незнакомец развернулся к Сакате лицом, держась рукой за свой нос. Из него текла кровь. 

— Ибо нефиг меня игнорировать, — театрально надув губы, ответил Гинтоки. 

— Ты разбил мне нос! 

— А ты разбил мне очки! Мы квиты! 

— Ты сам в меня врезался! Почему я тут страдаю?! — высокий брюнет в костюме поднялся с пола, всё еще держась рукой за травмированный нос. Он достал из нагрудного кармана платочек и заткнул одну ноздрю. — Сейчас же выметайся отсюда, и чтоб больше тебя не видел! — гаркнул он на Гинтоки и, посмотрев на дорогие наручные часы, поспешил в направлении одной из дверей. 

— Вот напугал ежа голой жопой, — пробубнил Гинтоки и тоже встал, подбирая с пола свои вещи. «Эх, придётся нести в ремонт», - с досадой подумал Саката, осматривая свои разбитые очки. Аккуратно положил их в чехол и засунул в сумку. «Теперь еще и как крот слепой. Ну ничего, у этой жопы вонючей я не остался в долгу», - утешал себя Гинтоки, хоть и прекрасно понимал, что сам виноват в том, что врезался в кого-то. Хотя тот мужчина тоже красавчик, мог хоть из вежливости что-то ответить. Короче, сваливать вину на себя Саката не привык, так что с гордо поднятой головой покинул здание издательства. Купив по дороге домой мороженого, чтобы поднять себе настроение и отпраздновать минимальное продвижение в работе, Гинтоки решил пройтись пешком и не толкаться в душном метро.

Неделя пролетела незаметно. У Гинтоки была трёхдневная «депрессия», ведь его любимая телеведущая объявила, что она беременна и уходит в декрет. Так что Саката не вылезал из своей квартиры и, накрывшись с головой одеялом, кушал только сладкое. Когда у тебя почти нет друзей, что уже говорить о семье, даже телеведущие могут стать важными членами твоей жизни. Но теперь и драгоценная Кецуно Ана покинула Гинтоки. К концу недели он, наконец, взял себя в руки и, решив, что настало время перемен, сдуру взял себе котёнка. Ну, чтобы хоть как-то повеселее жилось. Животное оказалось под стать хозяину – ленивое, с незаинтересованным и надменным взглядом, еще и шерсти было, хоть отбавляй. Гинтоки гордо назвал своего нового товарища Садахару, и теперь по вечерам был не настолько одинок, ведь у него на коленях дремал маленький белый котёнок. 

Во вторник следующей недели ему позвонили. Начальство одобрило книгу и теперь хотело встретиться с автором с глазу на глаз. Не веря в своё счастье, Гинтоки позабыл о своей «потере» и на радостях затискал своё новое «приобретение». Встречу назначили на утро четверга. Гинтоки, повторяя свои действия, наклеил ещё один цветной стикер на завешанный магнитами холодильник. Последующие два дня он словно крыльями обзавёлся. Радостно летал по квартире, игрался с Садахару, даже позвонил Кацуре и Сакамото, чтобы поделиться столь приятными новостями. Ребята, не упустив возможности, завалились к Гинтоки на квартиру, чтобы отметить. На самом деле, Котаро больше интересовал новый пушистый сосед Гинтоки, а Тацума просто не упускал возможности выпить. Так что, изрядно наклюкавшись, весь следующий день Саката провалялся в постели с похмельем. 

На утро четверга, он всё же сделал над собой усилие, и встал чётко по будильнику. Голова всё еще нещадно болела, так что, не позавтракав и залившись крепким кофе с сахаром, Гинтоки, наконец, задумался, а в чём же ему пойти на столь важное событие. Наверняка нужно создать хорошее впечатление своим внешним видом, вот только костюмы он не носил со времен выпуска из школы, и сейчас такой вещи у него в гардеробе попросту не было. Он перерыл весь свой шкаф, в надежде найти что-то более-менее официальное. Бросив быстрый взгляд на часы, Саката понял, что ему стоит поторопиться. Он схватил простую белую рубашку, на скорую руку погладил её. Натянул черные джинсы и, точно так же не найдя никаких туфель, напялил белые кеды. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, осознал, что задание «оденься по-деловому» провалено. Волосы торчат в разные стороны, под глазами мешки, лицо бледное, как у трупа. Ну что ж, ничего не поделаешь. Раз ситуацию уже не спасти, он накинул на плечо свою «счастливую» сумку, привычно заткнул уши наушниками и, напоследок погладив Садахару, поспешил покинуть квартиру. 

Запрыгнув, в буквальном смысле, в последний вагон метро, Гинтоки чудом добрался вовремя. Рубашка после поездки, а-ля «селёдки в банке» жутко помялась, так что зря он вообще старался и гладил её. Влетев во вращающиеся двери, он снова увидел ту самую безэмоциональную секретаршу. Та окинула его незаинтересованным взглядом и так же монотонно объяснила, куда ему нужно пройти. Гинтоки поднялся на самый верхний этаж (ну, босс он на то и босс, что сидит высоко, глядит далеко). Там его уже ждал Ямазаки-сан. Он снова приветливо улыбнулся, и они вместе зашли в кабинет. Надпись на двери гласила «Личный кабинет Хиджикаты Тоширо». Гинтоки сглотнул от напряжения, стараясь оставить свою неловкость за просторами кабинета. 

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровался он с сидящим за столом, пока что к нему спиной, мужчиной. Как только «босс» повернулся на своём стуле лицом к зашедшим в комнату, сердце Гинтоки ушло в пятки. «Как же я проебался». На него смотрел тот самый высокий брюнет. На его носу всё еще красовался нелепый пластырь. 

— Здравствуйте, — скрестив руки и положив на них подбородок, ответил Хиджиката. Гинтоки мог поклясться, что услышал очень недоброжелательные нотки в его голосе, а лицо его было мрачное, как будущее самого Сакаты. 

— Хиджиката-сан, это автор той книги, которую вы недавно одобрили, — подал голос Ямазаки, который совершенно не замечал атмосферы, что летала в воздухе. 

—Я понял, спасибо. Ты свободен, — всё так же серьёзно проговорил Хиджиката. 

«Как это свободен?! Ямазаки, милый мой, не оставляй меня наедине с этим чудовищем! Он же съест меня заживо. Господи, помоги! Какие там есть молитвы вообще?! Спасите!», - поток мыслей протекал через голову Гинтоки, который с каждой минутой становился всё бледнее. Ямазаки, тем не менее, улыбнувшись и сделав глубокий поклон, покинул кабинет. Саката остался стоять столбом возле дверей. Казалось, он забыл, как дышать. 

— Что же вы стоите, присаживайтесь, Саката-сан, — Хиджиката по-дьявольски улыбнулся.

Гинтоки на деревянных ногах сел в кресло напротив его стола. Крепко свёл ноги, как невинная девица, плечи были напряжены, руки сжал в кулаки на коленях. Смотрел он куда угодно, лишь бы на Хиджикату. Молчание затягивалось, и Гинтоки вдруг вспомнил, что он, вообще-то, на совещании, от которого зависит судьба его книги и его самого. «Нужно включить свой профессионализм. Что было, то было, и нужно смело смотреть вперёд».

— Хиджиката-сан, простите за той случай в коридоре. Я понимаю, что сейчас это выглядит, как будто я прогибаюсь под того, кто мне выгоден, но… А в общем-то, так и есть. Но всё равно простите. 

— Ох, ну что вы, Саката-сан, свои личные дела я всегда оставляю за пределами этого кабинета. Давайте лучше обсудим рабочие моменты, — хоть Хиджиката и выглядел серьёзным, но явно получал удовольствие от своего превосходства в этой ситуации. 

«Как же бесит», - думал Гинтоки, глядя на этого идеального мужчину. Ни одной складочки на дорогом костюме, идеальная укладка прямых черных волос, дорогие наручные часы, еще и ростом и красотой его жизнь не обделила. Он с завидной изящностью выписывался в свой кабинет. Гинтоки ненавидел вот этих вот людей, которые «успешный успех». Наверняка и с утра идёт на пробежку, и собаку выгуливает, и на работе преуспевает. Небось, еще готовит прекрасно, и вообще самый лучший муж на свете. И жена его, наверное, первая красавица на районе. Кстати, об этом. Кольца на пальце этот Хиджиката-сан не носил. «Черт, он там что-то важное говорит, а я тут в своих мыслях витаю», - одумался вдруг Гинтоки. Хиджиката что-то усердно объяснял, а Саката смотрел на него, как баран на новые ворота. Только еще мечтательно-непринуждённо, потому что мимика у брюнета была ну просто загляденье. А потом Тоширо принялся на быструю руку писать что-то на листочке, и Гинтоки теперь смотрел на его аккуратный, такой же идеальный, как и он сам, почерк. У самого горе-писателя буквы всегда были мелкими и с излишними закорючками, а без листочка в линейку он не мог писать ровно. Но свой рукожопский почерк он сбрасывал на творческую натуру. «Черт, опять задумался не о том». 

— Вам всё понятно? — поинтересовался Хиджиката, закончив монолог. Видимо, тупой взгляд Гинтоки заставлял сомневаться в том, что он всё еще присутствует на собеседовании, а не улетел куда-то далеко в своих мыслях. 

Гинтоки утвердительно кивнул, хоть половина информации действительно пролетела мимо его ушей. Он подписал какие-то бумаги, лишь быстро пробежавшись по ним глазами, и не вникая в детали. «Будь, что будет» - девиз его жизни. По крайней мере, последние две недели. Ему всё равно впарят копии всех документов и договоренностей, и уже дома он их нормально прочитает, не отвлекаясь на Хиджикату. Собеседование, наконец, закончилось. Гинтоки мечтательно попрощался и, на заплетающихся ногах, поспешил покинуть вражескую территорию. 

— Я надеюсь, мы с вами поладим, Саката-сан, — с не прикрываемой тенью издёвки бросил ему напоследок Хиджиката. 

Гинтоки его уже не слушал. Вернее слышал, но не обрабатывал информацию. Он улетел вглубь своих мыслей. Саката, на самом деле, всегда был немного влюбчивым, но чтоб настолько… Он сам не ожидал от себя такой подставы. Но, проанализировав ситуацию, понял, что ни помнит ни черта с собеседования, кроме того, что пялился на лицо Хиджикаты. «Что же это получается? Я же думал, что он козлина еще та. Это что за алмаз такой оказался в этой, на первый взгляд, куче говна? Поладим? Сомневаюсь. У меня на тебя другие планы, мистер босс-сан» , - Гинтоки уже строил планы по завоеванию недоступного объекта. Правда, у столь идеального мужчины вполне могла быть женщина под стать, но это можно как-то обойти. Если у него еще нет жены, конечно же. Безумно и глупо, скажете вы? Да. Но кто не рискует – тот не пьет шампанского, ответит вам Гинтоки. 

Гинтоки смотрит на их свадебную фотографию в рамочке на тумбе возле кровати. Тянется, сопровождая всё это невнятными звуками. Вылезает из тёпленькой постели, укутывается в халат теперь уже своего мужа и спускается на кухню. Хиджиката пьёт кофе, бесцельно глядя в окно. 

— Что, завтрак снова я готовлю? — интересуется Гинтоки, опираясь о кухонный стол.

— Ага, — кивает Тоширо. 

Как оказалось, идеальный мужчина был с небольшим… с дефектом. Он совсем не умел готовить. Да и собаки, как когда-то думал Гинтоки, у него тоже не было. Так что пришлось исправить этот момент, захватив с собой, при переезде, Садахару. Это, конечно, кот, жирный и ленивый, с которым не погуляешь и не побегаешь, но лучше, чем ничего. А ещё у Хиджикаты была нездоровая любовь к майонезу, к чему Гинтоки долго привыкал. На самом деле, со стороны они могли показаться милой семейной парой, но это было совсем не так. Саката нагло профукивал деньги Хиджикаты на ненужные вещи, и с первого дня, как переехал, чувствовал себя хозяином в доме Тоширо. Не так должны себя вести скромные писатели, но Гинтоки это мало волновало. А еще они постоянно ссорились из-за того, что Тоширо был повернут на порядке, а его уважаемый муженёк, как уже упоминалось, и думать забыл об уборке. Постоянные листочки с текстами для новой книги, завалы на каждом углу – всё это неимоверно бесило Хиджикату. И, тем не менее, он бережно ставил на полочку за стеклом каждую новую книгу, которую писал Гинтоки. Да, они собачились почти по каждой мелочи, ведь характеры у них были совершенно разными, но продолжали жить вместе. Вон даже, расписались около года назад. 

Вас наверняка мучает вопрос, как же так получилось? Ну, Гинтоки уверенно шёл к своей цели. Да, обжигался пару раз. Что уж там, порой его задница горела адским пламенем с тупости Хиджикаты, который не понимал никаких намёков, пока ему не сказали всё прямо, как есть. Этот путь был тернистым, не будем кривить душой. И тем не менее теперь они живут-поживают, да добра наживают. Так ведь заканчивают сказки, верно? А что, влюбить в себя почти идеального мужчину менее, чем за год - это не сказка? Вот и Гинтоки тоже собой доволен, и всё еще иногда не верит своему счастью. Или тому, что какой-то идиот клюнул на его ужасное обоняние. Или, что еще более удивительно, что он вообще кому-то понадобился, такой несовершенный. 

Хотя, если так подумать, ни один из них не был идеальным. Это просто парочка идиотов, которая нашла друг друга. Да, в жизни так и происходит. Рядом остаются только те люди, с которыми вы честно можете смеяться от души и просто быть собой. Так что Гинтоки скинул с себя халат, оставаясь в растянутой футболке Хиджикаты (он знал, что Тоширо это обожает, хоть и не говорит об этом вслух) и напялил розовый фартук с клубникой. Да, эту безвкусицу он тоже купил за деньги своего мужа. А что, мог себе позволить. Тем более оладушки, когда он готовил именно в этом фартуке, всегда получались намного вкуснее. Хиджиката стал сзади Гинтоки, приобнимая и поглядывая через плечо на процесс готовки. Для него сейчас там происходило что-то из разряда магии, ведь к плите ему строго не рекомендовалось подходить. И пускай, что вкуснейшие оладушки Гинтоки потом с болью в сердце будет поливать майонезом, вместо джема. И пускай Хиджиката своими длиннющими, блин, руками, перевернул тарелку с мукой. Пускай они испачкались, пускай постоянно ссорились, пускай были разными. Зато были счастливыми.


End file.
